


BABY, I'M SORRY

by cedes_92150, lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), All Rise (TV 2019), Grey's Anatomy, Lemily-fandom, Station 19 (TV), Surrera/Sullyvandy-fandom, VICLEY-fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Female Character, M/M, RIP-TIDE!, SUERREA!, SULLY!, VICLEY!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/pseuds/cedes_92150, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: I'M SORRY...I APOLOGIZE FOR HAVING HURTYOU, FOR NOT STICKING UP FOR US;I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THATI DIDN'T MEAN ITPLEASE FORGIVE ME.I FORGIVE YOU.I LOVE YOU-ONLY YOUNEVER AGAIN-I PROMISE
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera-Sullivan/Robert Sullivan, Donna Dixon/Michael Dixon, Emily Lopez/Luke Watkins (All Rise), Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery, Jack Gibson//Robert Sullivan (apology), Maya Bishop/Jack Gibson (past), Victoria Hughes-Ripley/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 53
Kudos: 19





	1. I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN IT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [Veronicaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronicaa/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [Ghostrider4life1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostrider4life1/gifts), [EmonyDeborah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmonyDeborah/gifts), [FinReyFitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FinReyFitzsimmonsshipper), [PhilCoulsonLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilCoulsonLover/gifts), [Agent_Elena_Carter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Elena_Carter/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation I imagine Andy and Robert having  
> after S 3 E 14 "The Ghosts That Haunt Me"

Andrea Herrera thanks Travis for the ride home: her husband left the  
station without waiting for her, so something is obviously not right.  
Inside, smooth jazz plays softly, and Robert mixes a highball at the  
wet bar in the corner of their living room. Andrea crosses the room,  
and says "Can I have one of those?"

"Sure."

Taking her glass, she sips at it, then says. "I apologize. I didn't know that our  
were still open..."

"Obviously not, Andy", Robert interrupts tersely.

"You're angry, and rightfully so...Robert, please look at me, Baby."

Taking a sip from his own glass, he turns to face her.

"Before the call-out, he (she's careful to avoid saying Jack's name) asked me  
and asked me where I've been; I deflected, he wouldn't quit-I blurted out that  
we got married; clearly, he hurt by the news of: it was all over his face. On the drive,  
he started in right away...ATTACKING our marriage; making unsolicited suggestions on  
how I could get out of it...he was shaken up, because he used the term WE, once: as in  
'we have to move quickly to end it'; I'd rushed into things out of grief, it's a massive  
mistake'...I didn't know what to say, and I was trying to NOT hurt his feelings anymore,  
and so I said it it was fast, but I didn't regret it, because my Dad was able to fulfill one  
of his wishes-to see me married...he went on and on, and I should have been more  
concerned about how YOU would feel, and my responsibility to YOU. I failed in that,  
and I am sorry..." she glances at him, and his expression has softened during her explanation.

"I haven't done anything, and I will NEVER do anything to betray you or our marriage. I love you,  
and no one else. The reason that I gave him so much rope is he is my friend, and our history;  
and after he lost it inside the bowling alley, when we were temporarily trapped, I was even more  
cautious of his mental state...he suggested annulment, as you heard, and I should NOT have said  
that maybe marrying you was a mistake. _IT WAS NOT_ a mistake, and I don't regret  
it, for so many reasons. The mistake was not stopping him from the beginning. OK?

"Yes...and I apologize as well. When we didn't lose our jobs, and didn't get reprimanded for  
ailing to report our new status, I was...sort of floating on air; I didn't think, I just went for  
it, without discussing it with you. _Spontaneous_ is not my middle name, as you're  
aware."

They laugh together, and she whispers "Ven." Looking into each others eyes, the  
love that each feels for the other is evident. ¿"Subimos?"

A heartfelt kiss, then another, and he scoops her into his arms and effortlessly carries her  
upstairs to their bedroom.


	2. BONDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic apologizes to Fire Chief Lucas Ripley for her  
> behaviour during the SkyScraper Fire, when she accused  
> him of not caring about subordinate firefighters. They bond.  
> /////////////////////////  
> Herrera and and the new Captain have a 'moment'

The knock on his door rouses Lucas Ripley, Seattle Fire Chief, from  
the boring statistics on his desk: "Come in."

Firefighter Victoria Hughes steps in, closes the door behind her. Ripley eyes her,  
his expression hooded: this is the gorgeous young firefighter who'd yelled at  
him previously. "What is it, Hughes?"

"I, um, Sir I'd...I'd like to apologize for my behavior earlier. Raising my voice, the things  
that I said, were improper and disrespectful. I have no excuse."

"Sit", he invited.

"I-they expect me to help clean the Aid Car, Chief..."

He holds up a finger, strides to the door, and steps to the railing. "Herrera!"

"Yes, Chief"

"I'm meeting with Hughes for the next fifteen...she'll be down after that to help  
clean the Aid Car."

"As you say, Chief."

"Thank you." Back inside, he offers the young firefighter a soft drink, which she accepts.  
He coaxes her into telling him about her life: where she's from, where she went to university,  
etc.

The more they chat, the more comfortable they feel in each other's company. Ripley is drawn to  
Vic, and she to him...

Down in the truck bay, Victoria's mind keeps drifting from her task (polishing the chrome on the front  
of the Aid Car) to the incredibly handsome Fire Chief. By the way his uniform fits, he appears in really  
excellent physical shape, and by all accounts, he's the best Chief the Department has ever had...googling him  
during a break, she discovered that until Ripley's appointment as head of the city's fire department, not ONE  
WOMAN OR PERSON OF COLOUR HAD BEEN A PART OF THE 19. Very impressive...

"Hey...Vic!"

"Snap out of it, Gurl! We shold be finished with this by now!" Andrea Herrera, her Lieutenant and friend chides  
her good-naturedly.

"Sorry, sorry...gathering wool."  
Lieutenant Maya Bishop inserts herself into her friend's conversation: " That 'wool' doesn't happen  
to be ginger-coloured, would it?"

"Get out!" He's the CHIEF, and I'm just a firefighter..."

"You are VICTORIA HUGHES...you're not 'just' anything", Andrea admonishes her.

Vic smiles her thanks at the Latina, grateful to NOT be talking about Lucas Ripley for  
the moment. "I haven't seen Ryan around the house in awhile...is everything okay?"

"That's not really going anywhere; we screw and that's good...REALLY GOOD..."

"Yeah, yeah-we have EARS!" grouses Maya.

"...BUT, Miss NO FUCKING Manners, that's all-and good sex isn't enough anymore...  
I care for him, but it's not 'in love', love...he's familiar, and safe, and I've known him a long  
time-pretty much from age nine to now. I'm THIRTY-shouldn't I be moving on from FWB,  
or hook-ups?"

Maya says "ONE, don't knock hook-ups, and TWO that's a good point."

"This new found revelation doesn't have anything to do with the six-four slab of new  
CAPTAIN just appointed here; hmm? Hmmm?

"Definitely NOT. I don't deny that he's incredibly good looking, and really muscular;  
and those dark piercing eyes..."

"Woooosh! I feel a little moisture forming!", Vic giggles wildly. "Maya?"

"O HELL YES! Whatta Man whatta man, whatta MIGHTY GOOD Man..."

Vic, who her friends have encouraged time and again to try out for that  
national sing competition, takes up the verse: Yes he IS!"

From above: "HERRERA! A word please!"

Before the other woman walks away, Maya says, "I'll get some fresh panties from your  
LOCKER for you!"; Victoria adds: "She might need 'em!"

Deigning not to responds, Herrera starts away and up the stairs.

"Fuck y'all!", Andrea hisses, colouring furiously.

"You're ready for me Captain?" Andrea Herrera says, sticking her head through the open door of  
Captain Robert Sullivan's office ('cause I am for YOU), she thinks to herself.

"Yes, Lieutenant... come in" (if only you knew HOW ready I am) flicks through HIS mind.

"Sit, please...I've been thinking about what you said yesterday evening-about showing up at meals"  
with the team, after shift drinks, the like...I believe that you're right-I'm...maybe too closed off."  
I'll cook tonight's dinner-carne asada."

"Wow", the Lieutenant breathes, lost in the dark, dark pools of her Captain's eyes...and those"  
EYEBROWS!..."I mean...you can cook _carne asada_ GOOD carne asada?"

"It's excellent: won a contest in Montana a few years ago."

"You see, Sir? That's something I didn't know...I mean, that WE, the team, didn't know."

"Damn", Sullivan mutters, as an excuse to break the spell her pretty red lips have him  
under. "I haven't shopped for the soup; cooking for the team was a spur of the moment  
idea....what's nearby?...

"Um...Cap...I could show you the best place to get the meat, and the other ingredients...  
also, the flour tortillas...", Andrea stammers.

"That would be good...meet you in back in ten? I drive a..." Lieutenant

"Silver BMW SUV", the comely Latina Lieutenant blurts (then CRINGES, inside).

"Right", he agrees, bemused.

She hurries downstairs, to inform the team.


	3. HOME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily apologizes for some unfortunate  
> comments she made during a fierce argument  
> with boyfriend Luke Watkins.
> 
> /////////////////////
> 
> Robin Taylor, husband of Judge Lola Carmichael,  
> is also regretful for some of his actions.

EMILY and LUKE

"IT'S not over...I'm sorry I said that...I...Luke, perdoname: me tienes  
que perdonar...por favor." (Forgive me; you have to forgive me...please).

After a few seconds, Luke says, "Me hiciste mucho daño con estas palabras."

(Those words caused a lot of damage to me).

"Lo se. No tengo palabras para decirte...I need you: _PLEASE_ ;  
I don't want to do this without you; I CAN'T DO IT without you."

"Okay. I've already forgotten; I can't imagine life without us. Without you as my HOME-  
where I'M SAFE."

"Thank you, My Love. I thank God for that, because I'm ready to take the next  
step: MEET THE PARENTS...what do you think?"

"That it's an excellent idea. I've though about bringing it up, and it's great that  
we both want that. I need you too. You are MY HOME."

LOLA-COASTER

"I love you, Lo. What I've put you through...I can't imagine how tough it's been.

"What are you saying, Robin?" Judge Lola Carmichael asked, her heart fluttering.

FBI Special Agent Robin Taylor clarifies his previous statement. "Unless my transfer  
is approved, I'll resign and come back to LA."

"Robin! You've worked too hard to get to where you are...you...you CAN'T..."

"I've made up my mind, Lo. I'm so sorry for what you've had to endure. One way or  
another, I'M COMING HOME."


	4. I DIDN'T MEAN IT-REALLY

The tapping on her door is so light that Elena "YoYo" Rodriguez almost does not hear  
it. "Who is that?" she calls out."

"Mack."

"Come in, Mack....what is it?" The gorgeous Columbian sits up in bed: The SHIELD  
director is struck dumb, as he often is, by her beauty. "What is it?" she asks again.

"I uh...I have some things I wanted say...sorry about the late hour...uh...good work today...  
EXCELLENT, really...and um...your value to the team is too great to calculate, really...  
but mainly, I needed to say...I didn't mean it...when I sent you away from me...I didn't  
mean it."

Elena says, "I know. Lock the door; come to bed."

Confused, and ELATED, Alphonso Mackenzie says, "Just like that?"

"Just like that." Before he can blink, she zips over, lifts him bodily, and brings him into  
the spacious bed. "You were taking too long," she whispers, and kisses the hollow of his throat.

"This is what you want?"

"Es lo que tu quieres tambien" She bats his nose with hers, and finds his lips: hotly, searingly...  
"You want it too, o no?" Beneath the sheet, her soft palm wraps around his flaccid penis,  
begins stroking it, the way that he likes. The lithe, shapely agent scoots down, toward his feet; peeling  
jeans and shorts down. Her hot breath on his thighs add another level of hardness to his awakening  
cock (she takes her time removing his socks and boots, so that he can kick free of the other clothing...

YoYo's tongue bathes his erection slowly from base to tip, top and bottom, pausing to nuzzle the tip of her nose against  
his soft sac before holding it gently in her mouth. Mack' deep breathing, and the way that his is knees dip slightly (as if to fit  
more of him against her tongue, are testament to his need...she sucked his lubricious tip, tantalizing her mouth with the taste  
of his jizz before she took him deep into her throat in a long slow suck. Her lover's groans, and his eyes flutter shut for a moment  
and his hands tangle in her long brown hair.

"AY, Mack, NO!, his sexy partner complains, he slipped from her mouth with a slurping sound.

"No aguanto", he pants. "Necesito estar adentro de ti!" (I can't stand it. I have to be inside you." He re-arranges her;  
takes her onto her back..."I cried for you, Mack; I dreamed of you every night..."his questing lips prevents any further  
speech for the moment. "Listen...I didn't let him fuck me, Mack; I didn't let it get to that..."

"I DON'T CARE!"

Her intense gaze doesn't waver. "I need you to know that-soy TUYO, SOLO TUYO-cuerpo, alma, y ser. Me  
entiendes!!?"

"Estas aqui con migo, ahora-lo de mas no me importa."

"Yes, GOD yes!", she whimpers, when he lifts her legs high and mounts her and shuffles close, piercing her  
wetness with all twelve inches of his iron hard shaft.

"Fuck," Mack grunted feeling heat and wetness tighten all around him. Elena was the only woman he didn't use condoms  
with: They had run out one night, before the break-up, there had been no need since then (his mind occupied with other  
matters)-Elena's is far the sweetest pussy he'd ever been in, with no barrier between her hot silky depths it is exquisite...

The Director settles into a maddening rhythm where he withdraws almost to the tip, and strokes DEEP. long and slow, using  
his hand on her ankle as leverage. His sweat and hers dripped between her breasts; he steadily increased the pace, slamming into  
her hard enough to rub her clit with each stroke.

"I LOVE YOU, Baby, so much, so much...GOD, I missed this!"; Elena Rodriguez cries, grinding and writhing beneath him.

At the moment Elena's crashed over her, Mack bounces her hard on his cock, prolonging her spasms until he surges forward;  
climaxes hard enough to turn his knees to water. His sweating, panting partner shuddered again, and fluttered around him at the  
feeling of his juices hotly laving her pussy walls. They slide slickly out of her onto her thighs. They cling to each other, their  
faces buried lovingly in each others necks for long minutes while they catch their breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No aguanto mas-Necesito estar adentro de ti  
> I can't take anymore-I have to be inside you.
> 
> xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx
> 
> Soy TUYO, SOLO TUYO-cuerpo, alma, y ser. Me  
> entiendes!!?" I'm YOURS-body, souls, and being-  
> undrstand!?
> 
> xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx
> 
> Estas aqui con migo, ahora-lo de mas no me  
> You're here with me now-that's all that I care about


	5. I WAS WRONG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya Bishop realizes, after the fact, that her  
> treatment of Carina DeLuca, and her Mother,  
> was very much un-called for. She must make  
> amends.

Carina DeLuca sits alone in the living room, a single lamp glowing, sipping  
from a large glass of wine.

Maya Bishop, he hand shaking as she keys the front door, slips in quietly, walks  
quieter still toward the faint glow of light in her (THEIR) living room.

Mia cara...Mi sbagliavo  
(My Darling, I was wrong.

Vero?  
[Were you?]

Ero  
I was

Di cosa?  
[About what?]

"Sorry, Babe...that's all the Italian that I know, at least to this point." Maya's  
attempt at humor falls flat.

"I packed the things that I left over here. I'm not coming back. Carina sounds firm and  
resolute, which causes an abundance of unease in the Fire Captain.

"Can we fix this?", she asks.

"It's up to you...you have said that you were wrong-a way to avoid apologizing."  
The string Italian woman sets her empty glass down, and gathers her handbag

"DON'T..PLEASE"...Maya chokes out, tearing up. "Don't leave."

Carina's glare is hot, as if it's shooting off sparks. "Why?" _Perché_

"Because...I'm falling for you..."

Carina crosses her arms, taps her booted foot. "And?"

"I'm sorry, so, so sorry, about my behavior at the spagehetti dinner. I didn't want  
to face it, but you are right. It IS your business...this time that we've had together...  
made it your business. Please stay."

"You must be punished, yes?"

"Yes, I know."

Now Carina's eyes burn with a different sort of light. 'On your knees, then." When the  
busty blonde complies, she adds, "CRAWL to me."

With Maya prostrate at her feet, Carina orders: kiss my boot." She does. "You have a lot of work  
to do before I'm convinced that you are really sorry, Cara..."she sits back onto the couch, unzips  
and lowers her slacks. She lifts each foot, so that Maya can tug off her boots; allowing her to push  
her slacks down and off. Long, nimble fingers tug the lacy thong covering her shaven mons to one  
side, splay open the dewey lips beneath. "COME...prove how contrite you are...

**Author's Note:**

> STATION 19-I Really Didn't Mean It  
> Andrea and Robert apologize to one another
> 
> ///////////////////////  
> STATION 19-BONDING  
> Victoria apologizes to Lucas for her  
> behaviour
> 
> ///////////////////////  
> ALL RISE-HOME  
> Emily Loves Luke, and is regretful for what  
> she said about not seeing him anymore
> 
> ///////////////////////  
> Robin Taylor is coming back to LA, no matter what
> 
> ////////////////////////  
> AGENTS OF SHIELD  
> Mack didn't mean it...REALLY
> 
> ////////////////////////  
> STATION 19  
> Maya Bishop know that she was wrong


End file.
